Honey on Toast
by Captain Twilight
Summary: Yaya is looking forward to the new school year, with new students and new surprises. But what does she do when Kukai moves to middle school and she's without a best friend? Kukai x Yaya.
1. Chapter 1

Honey on Toast

**Author's Note: ****Greetings everyone! I'm the Captain, and this is my first Shugo Chara fan fiction!**

**This story is completely unplanned and rather than being a one shot, is just a short story. I'm putting T as there will be such references later on when things get "Cool and Spicy!" I do enjoy just "winging it" after the hard planned recent fan fictions and you could call it a break until my next major project. I hope you all enjoy a change from the usual pairings. Thank you and see you next chapter!**

**WARNING: This Fan fiction contains some spoilers, mainly for Volume Four & Five. I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**Honey on Toast**

**Chapter One**

**Honey-Be on Toast**

Yaya leaned on the cool surface of the glass table, peering at the cherry blossoms over head. The cool spring breeze whistled through the garden, swaying the trees in rhythmic motion and creating a calm aura around the entire shaded area. She stroked her bare feet across the grass, closing her eyes as the birds tweeted over heard. With Baby Tsubasa out with her parents, it meant she had some time to herself for once. Despite her lack of attention, Yaya did enjoy some time by herself once in a while. Indeed, spring break was going to turn out to be warm and bright. Plus, a new school year was about to begin which meant new friends, new classes and new adventures. Pepe was out with the other characters, hunting for the Embryo as usual. The honey on toast on her plate was half eaten, warm still from the afternoon sun.

"Hey! Yaya-chan!" someone cried. Yaya's head shot up as she peered around and met the broad grin of a tall boy. He ruffled his own hair as he flung himself over the brown wooden fence with a grunt, landing perfectly on his feet and striking a heroic pose. Yaya giggled and flung herself at Kukai, landing them both on the grass below and staring at the sky.

"Kukai-kun," she said, nuzzling into his chest. He wriggled away from her laughing loudly. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"I read your mind," he said, grinning and striking a pose as he sat up, rubbing his hands against the grass. "I'm as good a Nobuki or whatever her name is."

"Oooh, I thought Kukai-kun had soccer practice?" asked Yaya, walking back to the table and sipping on her sweet tea, eyes wide with fascination.

"I just finished," he replied, pointing at the football jersey he was wearing as he stared at the toast. "What the heck are you eating?"

"Honey on Toast!"

"Sounds…weird. Sweet like you." Yaya blushed at this, quickly trying to change the subject as to avoid any true confrontation with Kukai.

"I wonder if Tadase-kun and Amu-chan will ever get together…"

"No idea…" said Kukai faintly, staring into the swaying trees. Yaya didn't like this reaction. It was as if he didn't wish to talk about Amu. Kukai took a bite of the toast, munching thoughtfully.

"Hey!" she cried, scrambling across the table for her toast. Kukai moved away from her running down the garden, trampling on a few flower beds as he fled. Yaya pranced after him, falling over clumsily. She landed face first into a pile of soil, the ribbons in her hair falling out. Kukai ran back, still munching noisily on the toast and offered her a hand.

"You're so clumsy," he said, his mouth covered in crumbs. Yaya pouted, taking his hand and with all her might, pounced up at him like a lion. They both fell to the ground, the toast rolling over into the nearby shrubbery, lost. Yaya sat on top of Kukai, rubbing her head. She couldn't help but think he had very jagged and pointy bones. She soon peered down at Kukai, there eyes meeting for a second. A spark, like an electric shock, suddenly jolted through Yaya as her face turned the faintest shade of pink. Kukai was smiling broadly. Yaya began to panic. Should she get up, or take this opportunity? Should she talk or make a joke out of it? Kukai laughed, pinching at Yaya's cheeks.

"Hah, you're so cute with your hair down, all pouty." Yaya blushed further and frowned.

"You idiot!" she shouted, bonking him on the head repeatedly. She began laughing too. Everything passed as a joke. It was fine, if they could laugh like this.

"Ow, what the heck…" said Kukai, barely able to breath from laughing. "That hurts!"

For a while, they lay side by side in the grass, just staring at the clouds passing by in the sky. Yaya enjoyed the moment, talking about nothing in particular.

"Where are the others then?" she asked.

"Nadeshiko's doing something with her family, Tadase I last saw mumbling something about that Neko boy and I think Amu is…" his voice trailed. Yaya frowned again, sighing.

"That Neko boy seems to like Amu," she said, picking blades of grass at random as a bird flew overhead. Kukai stayed silent, thoughtful, which was usually unlike him. She began to grow tired of having to constantly switch conversation directions.

"Last day of school tomorrow then the Darts Concert!"

"Hah yeah. Then I move to another class."

"I wonder what class I'll be in. I wish I was with Amu. I wish all the Guardians together! Then Nadeshiko could make Yaya more sweets!"

"Hah, I bet you'd like that."

"You bet! It's going to be brilliant!"

"Yeah. I wonder what our campus is like…"

"Huh?"

"Last day of Elementary tomorrow."

"What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Mango Tart**

"What do you mean it's your last day?!" cried Yaya, peering at Kukai with wide eyes.

"I move to middle school next term. Remember?" said Kukai, laughing slightly and ruffling her hair. Such change had never occurred to Yaya. She expected things to continue as usual, but of course, Kukai was two years older than Yaya and it was about time he began growing up and entering true adolescence. Yaya half envied him. He had a chance to finally achieve his dreams, to be treated differently, a whole new start. Deep down in the pit of her stomach, beneath the sparkling sun and mounds of sugar, Yaya had an un-acknowledgeable feeling. She would miss her best friend. There was something more though but the sun was too bright and blocked out any clear thought. Yaya waved at Kukai happily, reminding him to bring plenty of sweets and cake the next day. He nodded as he jogged down her stone driveway, smiling brightly and laughing. He would always smile for Yaya. She stood there in the sunset for a long while after he had gone.

The next day, the entire school rejoiced. Each classroom had their own party. The school gates were filled with ribbons and notes of goodbye, wishing their students the best of luck. During the end of year speech, Yaya spent most of her time counting the roof tiles. She soon realized there were one hundred and seventy four roof and floor tiles together, all the same sickly pastel orange. The pea green walls were thankfully getting decorated during the break and the rainbow of stain glass windows was being refreshed too. This would be a rebirth for many a building and person alike. As she sat tightly wedged between her classmates, rickety wooden chairs linked together uncomfortably, she peered over the sea of uniforms and children to look for Kukai. He sat right at the front, whispering amongst his other graduates, grinning happily as he always did. How could he smile like that, so freely, knowing he'd be leaving all his friends? Perhaps he had other things on his mind, like which sports team he would join next. Not that Yaya considered this important. An hour more teachers and spokespersons babbled on, until the matter of graduation students came about. Eventually, Kukai was called by the tall and skinny announcer, the teacher that much resembled a kind of balding vulture. Kukai jogged to the main stage, taking a small scroll of paper and struck a pose, his fingers in the sign of peace. A roar went up in the wooden hall as the girls screamed and cried, sad to see Kukai, the heartthrob shooter go, and the boys cheering at his enthusiasm. Yaya cheered weakly, smiling from the back, knowing he would never see her from so high up. He scoured the crowd, his eyes scanning for something. _Probably Amu-chi he is looking for_, thought Yaya. Then their eyes met. Yaya's heart almost stopped as she felt heat prickle through her body. Kukai grinned widely at her, waving and throwing his arms in the air. Unable to control herself, Yaya burst into laughter and waved back. She felt her heart warm. He was waving at her. Just for her. Smiling for her.

As the hall emptied, students excited about the end of year parties and other last day events, the guardians took to the stage, enjoying the time they had with Kukai. In just mere hours he would be gone, moved to the middle school division and fresh guardians to be decided. Soon, they would go their own party in the tea garden, away from the hustle and bustle of what was known as "last-day-rush".

"Kukai-kun!" moaned Yaya, nuzzling her head into his chest. He laughed, patting her on the head. "Can't you stay behind another year?"

"Don't be silly. I'll be close and we can still hang out," said Kukai, sitting down on the wooden staging, the folded guardian cape on his lap, ready to be given up.

"When I need you, can I talk to this picture of you?" whimpered Tadase, holding up a picture of Kukai looking dazed and half asleep. Yaya wanted that picture that moment but decided cuddling the real Kukai was enough.

"Can't you just call me?" asked Kukai, flipping open his phone and keying in a number. Everyone shared each others phone numbers, all the while Yaya just enjoyed the moment. It was alright, just to sit here like this. He was closer to her than ever before.

Later on, when the sun had sunken slightly more under the horizon and the birds chirped all the sweeter, Kukai sat with his eyes closed, bathing in the sun of the Guardian Flower Garden, his body still and feet on the table. Yaya nibbled on the mango tart on her plate, staring at him. He finally opened his eyes and sat up.

"Well, I suppose it's time I go. Say goodbye to Amu and the rest when they come back. I'll come visit after the holidays." He got up and grinned happily, finally turning to Yaya fully.

"Well, see you around, Yaya-chan…Yaya? Are you alright? Earth to Yaya...Yaya, why are you crying?! Say something! Yaya!"

**Author's Note: ****Wow! This is a surprised Cap'n, readying herself for babble.**

**I'm so surprised at how popular this series is. I was really hoping for fans but this really surprised me. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and added me to various lists. You all mean a lot to me!**

**As you've probably noticed, there are two things noticeable about this chapter. Firstly, I roughly used some quotes from the manga. I wanted to make it feel real and true to the series, something my previous series' have lacked. If you know me, I very much prefer to make my own characters. I suppose I prefer writing my own stories to other peoples edited. Not that fan fictions I bad, hehe. Secondly, there's a large lack of actually Guardian Characters in this. I wanted to focus mainly on the actual characters and saw their smaller companions just a bit of waste when my aim for the plot is different. I can assure you, if you have looked at my profile (please do!) then my next fan fiction listed will be a lot more "egg" driven.**

**Thank you so much again and I will see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note Part One: A small note before we start

**Author's Note Part One:**** A small note before we start. Yaya and Kukai seem a lot more mature than they would be at that age. So, I decided to increase their ages. Yaya is 12, Amu, Tadase and Rima are 13 and Kukai is 14. Kairi is 11 and Ikuto and Utau are 16. Again, this entire fan fiction contains spoilers for volumes 4+.Also, Yaya does Street Dancing, not ballet. It just seemed more in her character. We may see throughout this a bit of Tadase x Amu and Kukai x Amu but I hope that puts no one off. Thank you!**

**Chapter Three**

**Ice of Avocado Cream**

Tears flooded down Yaya's face like the sudden rain now hailing upon the once sunny dome. Indeed the tears had come as quick and unexpected as the rain. Kukai grasped at her shoulders as she shook in tears.

"Yaya get a hold of yourself!" he said, slightly nervous. It was not like Yaya to cry. It was not like her to ever be anywhere near this melancholy. "What's wrong?"

"Y-You can't leave Kukai-kun. Ku-Ku-Kukai-kun is my best friend…" she whimpered, wiping away her tears. A pained expression flashed across his face as he sighed slightly, staring at the floor.

"Yaya…Don't be silly. I'll still be around. We can hang out all the time. You have your other friends," he said softly, rubbing her back and smiling bravely. It wasn't long lasting as she stared up at him fiercely.

"I'm not being silly! Don't treat me like a child Kukai-kun! You mean so much to me!" Yaya wished she had thought out her "say-good-bye" speech better, her words weak and not to the point. Instead, through a strange hot impulse, she threw herself into his arms, causing them both to topple into the table. They lay entangled together, food by the side of the fallen table, their faces inches apart. Kukai stared up at Yaya. She stared back with a feeling of such hurt and sadness, Kukai had to look away, both of their cheeks burning. The moments ticked by, for what seemed like eternity for Yaya. Her heart was crying whilst jumping for joy. They were closer than ever, yet so far apart.

"We're back with the chocolate! We managed to get the last bucket of avocado-"said Amu. Her voice broke as she appeared in the garden doorway, holding a jar of avocado ice cream. She stared at the two, her eyes wide with shock as Tadase and Nadeshiko ran up behind her. They all stared down at the two. Amu dropped the ice cream. She spun around and sprinted as fast as she could. Kukai bit his lip and shoved Yaya off of him. She knelt on the floor as she watched her star shoot into the distance, out of the garden, towards his more mature interest.

"Hinamori!" he cried, jetting into the rain and fog. Tadase bit his lip and soon followed. Yaya stared into the rain, watching as the princes fought for their princess. For a moment, the tears stopped, replaced by a flaming sense of anger that felt it could burn for all eternity. The tears soon returned, putting out the fire of anger. Nadehiko ran towards Yaya and wrapped her arms around her, rubbing circles around her back. Tears flooded down Yaya's face like the sudden rain now hailing upon the once sunny dome. Indeed the tears had come as quick and unexpected as the rain.

Yaya stretched her arms in the air, reaching for the crisp wooden roof. Her fingertips ached to reach the endless sky, to feel tall and free, yet she remained in the wooden dance studio, warming up to Nami Tamaki's "Reason". She stared into the mirror, peering at the other older slender girls, wishing for their maturity. She had thought this spring break to be a wonderful one, yet no one had spoken since the last day of school and Nadeshiko was gone. Even dancing didn't brighten her mood. It didn't mean she couldn't force a smile though.

"Yaya Yuiki!" cried the muscular dance instructor. She moaned, knowing that the teacher would lecture her about not returning her entry form for a chance to dance with Utau Hoshina. It wasn't her fault; she had just not been in the mood. Yaya wanted to experience a real star shine.

"What is it?" she asked shyly. The teacher stretched his bronzed arm towards the door.

"You have a visitor, my baby!" he shouted, skipping away to the other students. Yaya spun around to peer at the doorway. A tall boy with a mischievous grin, more forced than usual, stood in the doorway. He wore a black hooded top and khaki three-quarter pants with flip flops. His usual sport fashion. He peered at her with pained eyes. Yaya resisted the urge to turn away from the hurt. Her heart jumped for a second, as she took a deep breath. She smiled bravely at him, trying to look as chirpy as usual. It just came out as painful as he seemed.

"Kukai-kun," she breathed.

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading chapter three of Honey on Toast! It's been such a busy time and so popular lately I almost forgot to upload this. I sent it straight to my friend after I had finished and since she didn't read it, I suppose it got lost in the muddle of things. Unintentionally this chapter had quite a few similarities to other anime such as Mai Hime. I suppose I can't always keep it original, but it was nice to see good minds thinking alike! Kidding! Thank you so much to everyone has been reviewing and sending me PM's and alerts and all sorts of favourites! It means so much! I hope you enjoyed and I will try get a chapter back this time, not forgetting what I'm doing! See you all soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note Quick: Just a note before we start

**Author's Note Quick:**** Just a note before we start. I've been receiving a few questions on whether Ikuto will be coming into the series and the importance of Tadase. Ikuto will be showing up, as will Tadase every so often, but Ikuto will play the main role with Amu. The story is mainly centred on Kukai and Yaya for now. My next fan fiction will bring all your Amuto needs. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

**Pineapple Milkshake**

Yaya stared at Kukai. Not a word had passed between any of the Guardians and yet here he was, making all this effort to come out in spring, not waiting for her to finish. Could it be true he wanted to see her that much?

"Come on, grab your stuff," he said, smiling slightly. There was a shadow on his face that hadn't always been there. Like he had just undergone a painful illness and was still weak and frail. Yaya peered at her instructor. He was busy deciding which arm strike would go in which direction with the other girls to the song "Evolution" by Ayumi Hamasaki. He was completely distracted, busy fussing over the older students. Surely he wouldn't notice if she were to subtly slip out of the doors? Yaya cast a worried glance at Kukai as she hopped from one foot to another. He gave her an encouraging nod and a strong smile. And it was decided. Yaya grabbed her bag and skidded out of the dance studio, keeping as close to Kukai as physically possible. They hurried past reception and out onto the buy streets, filled with chatty business men and giggling teenagers in groups. Kukai began walking along the path, humming slightly.

"So what's up Kukai-kun? Must have been important for you to come all the way and discuss whatever it is whilst you buy Yaya-chi sweets." Kukai grinned widely, the shadow of doubt disappearing as he shoved Yaya playfully.

"You cheeky little character," he said. Yaya laughed as she toppled to the side. An obese business man in a suit which looked slightly too tight for his large belly grumbled as Yaya bashed into him and quickened his pace. Kukai laughed harder, pointing at Yaya as passers by stared.

"Owchie! You're going to get it now Kukai-kun!" she cried, chasing him into the crowd. They weaved in and out of people, ran across zebra crossings and laughed all the way. Kukai smiled the way he usually did, which made Yaya feel like her spring break still had some hope left in it.

Yaya hooked her mouth onto the straw, the spring sunlight burning down upon her in dreamy afternoon rays. She peered at the yellowy liquid in her glass as Kukai stared in awe from his cola.

"What the heck are you drinking?" he asked, peering at Yaya, most likely her ponytail which he had never seen her in before. Yaya blushed slightly, peering into his eyes.

"It's a Pineapple Milkshake of course," she said, her voice light as air and carefree. Kukai scratched his head.

"Aren't Pineapples supposed to go into smoothies?"

"Yes, but, if you add milk and shake really well!" She imitated the shaking movement by throwing her arms in the air and shaking madly. "Then you have your milkshake."

"I see…" said Kukai fascinated. He poked the ice in his cup with the straw as Yaya slurped happily. Under the surface, Yaya was readying herself for another emotional blow. This trip was far from a light time for hanging out. He had come to the studio so urgently for a reason and Yaya was no longer content with prolonging the matter.

"Kukai-kun, what did you want to talk about?"

"Hm?" said Kukai, as if it wasn't on his mind already. He peered at her innocently for a few seconds before sighing slightly. "I wanted to apologise to you about the way I left. I completely shoved you off of me, so carelessly. I was so worried I had hurt you and I left you crying." Yaya frowned. She was about to say something like _that's right you big jerk_ or _that's not why I was crying_, but the words didn't come out. To not see him smile would be less bearable than biting back the truth.

"It's alright," she said, forcing a sweet smile. Kukai smiled. Things weren't over though. Yaya wanted the press the moment, squeezing out every last droplet of truth whilst the time was about her.

"Kukai…Do you-"

"Amu likes that Neko-boy a lot doesn't she? No wonder she's always disappearing," interrupted Kukai. Yaya pouted as the two left their payment on the table and joined the busy street, wanting to soak up the sun's rays from the more suitable area of the park. Yaya ran after him as he increased his pace.

"Kukai-kun, I'm trying to talk to you!" she said as they shoved through a crowd of street performers and into the more quiet and peaceful atmosphere of the park. _He's not going to stop_, she thought. She lunged forward and grasped at Kukai's arm, a hot prickle jolting through her body.

"Kukai-kun! Do you like Amu-chi? Do you bother that she's so in love with Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" she shouted, her eyes clamped shut readying for the pain. Kukai gritted his teeth, balling his hands into fists. A soft breezed passed by the two, as silence remained. Suddenly a yawn sounded from the trees.

"I heard my name," it sighed. Kukai and Yaya both spun around and peered into the shady trees above them.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi?!" they cried in unison.

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone! There's a bee hovering near me which is making me very nervous right now! Haha!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who read this chapter. All the reviews and questions I have received have been a huge help and are always welcome. I was very proud of the way this chapter turned out, besides its lack of details. I've never been very good on speech scenes and I suppose this kind of fan fiction helps a lot! Please check out my other works and have a good night! Until the next chapter!**

**P.S I received one person asking if the series was over. It's very far from over and could go on for a quite a while, depending on what pops into my head. I can guarantee it will be at least ten chapters. Thanks for the question!**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note Quick: Just a couple of notes before we start

**Author's Note Quick:**** Just a couple of notes before we start. The Ikuto x Amu relationship is a lot more advanced than the current series at this point. Amu knows her feelings for Ikuto and spends time with him, but she still harbours feelings for Tadase and Kukai. After all, I have to stay true to the series. Also, there is a reference early on in this chapter suggesting honorifics. To clear this up, in Japanese culture after names, we often add another sound to show how we address this person. For example, "Yaya-san" would be formal and "Yaya-chan" would be a friend or sibling and generally friendly. In this chapter, Ikuto uses no honorific, suggesting he either has permission to address her without or the two are extremely close. Using no honorific without permission or to be rude is considered a terrible offence and is sued very rarely. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

**Sakura**

**Part One**

Yaya stared up at the blue haired boy, watching his fluffy tail swish playfully, as if he was taking delight in the entire situation. How anyone could take such delight in this mad web of hate and love, was beyond Yaya's understanding. All she knew is things were about to get worse. The petals of sakura floated down from their branches like carefree children, dancing in the wind. Yaya envied the sweet smelling cherry blossom petals.

"What are you doing here?" growled Kukai, clenching his fists. Yaya kept a frail restraining hand on his shoulder but it did no good. She couldn't control the anger which was slowly unravelling.

"Ah, the Jack and the Ace," said Ikuto, a slight purr in his voice. He lay sprawled across the branch, sighing happily. "What a pleasant surprise. What were you saying just now? Amu loves me? Of course she does." Kukai roared in anger.

"How dare you address her name so freely?!" Ikuto laughed slightly.

"It's much better than just Hinamori. That sounds more like slang." Kukai growled, his eyes blazing with hatred and jealousy.

"Kukai-kun," Yaya whispered, squeezing his arm. It was as if she were not there though, her entire body behind some frozen wall of hatred. Yaya had never felt so distant from Kukai's warmth. It made her stomach knot.

"What're you doing here then?" Kukai asked, trying to steady his enraged voice. Ikuto purred again, sliding down the trunk of the tree.

"With my little Amu, of course. Are you on a date with the Ace?" he asked. Yaya turned bright red. This was not happening. This couldn't get any worse.

"Of course I'm not on a date with her! I came to apologise and look for Amu! Where is she?" shouted Kukai. Yaya grabbed at her chest, a small pain, like a prickled heat, lapped through her. So he wasn't there for her at all. He just wanted to fix his guilt so that he could feel better and chase Amu. Didn't he realize she already had a prince?

"You're looking awfully red there, little Jack, are you jealous? You're missing Amu's kisses. They're rather tasty as well," said Ikuto, licking his lips. Kukai seemed to twitch slightly, like the thread holding him back had just been cut clean. He shoved Yaya's arm away from him as he sprinted towards Ikuto, clenched fist raised. Ikuto grinned from ear to ear as he dodged the punch, simply stepping aside. He laughed.

"You'll have to do better than that." Kukai thrust a kick at Ikuto's ankle's that knocked him off his feet by surprise. The two became entangled and hurtled to the floor. The fight was for from over as the two began throwing punches on the floor, taking every chance to bash heads and kick every weak point. Yaya stood on the sidelines, still hidden by the blanket of sakura. It all seemed so distant to her, yet she felt every punch to her heart. Amu had three characters. Amu had three lovers. Amu was saving the day. Amu could transform. Amu was a potential candidate for the Embryo someday. It was all about her. Just as Yaya expected, Amu appeared in the distance. At first she smiled and waved at Yaya but once she say the horrified expression on her face, the smile faded as suddenly as she had appeared. Amu squinted from the distance, gripping the woven basket in her arms tightly. She was wearing a summer frilled dress with white ballet-flat shoes. She looked at lot more Sweet Loli than Goth Loli and Punk for once. She peered between Ikuto and Kukai and in a second began jogging. When she finally arrived, the two boys were still scraping against the floor, groaning and screeching like two cats fighting. Except, for once, there was a prize. Before addressing the two, Amu peered at Yaya. There eyes met and Yaya felt her eyes feel watery. _Not yet_, she thought. _Wait just a little longer._ Amu peered back at Yaya with a pained expression. It was as if she knew half of how she felt, but couldn't quite touch on any sense of the entire situation. The petals of sakura floated down from their branches like carefree children, dancing in the wind. Yaya envied the cherry blossom petals. Finally, Amu turned her tired gaze back to Ikuto and Kukai and ran towards them, ripping them apart.

"Stop it, stop it both of you!" she cried. Ikuto immediately wrapped a restraining arm around Amu, keeping her close. He looked her over, checking she remained unharmed. Amu gazed up at him, as if the world had disappeared and they were the only two there. For the first time, Kukai peered at the floor, blushing and cold hard rejection washed through him. For the first time, Yaya felt glad for Kukai's pain. It was a horrible sick feeling she could not stop as she continued watching the scene like the audience of a dramatic play.

"Ikuto..." Amu whispered, there hands intertwined. Ikuto kept his arm around her, as if shielding her from Kukai. Kukai bashed his fist in the floor.

"Why…Hinamori…Hinamori…Easter…" he mumbled, threading a hand through his hair. All at once, Yaya began to feel dizzy. Each person's voices melted together. There was shouting and Yaya was loosing sense and grip on any control of the situation.

"Amu!"

"Hinamori!"

"Amu-chi!"

"Amu, don't!"

"Hinamori, how could you!"

"Don't listen Amu!"

"**Amu-chan! I hate you!" **screamed Yaya.

**Author's Note:****This is the Captain here, thanking you all so much for reading. The amount of hits I have received is brilliant and I thank you all so much for taking your time to review and ask questions. Thank you to Peach-Pit, who through this story, kept me going through life. This story really has been easier than anything I've ever written. It flows so easily out of my mind. I'm so happy! As usual, if there's anything you need to ask or are confused about, don't be shy to just send me a PM or ask in a review. I'll try respond as fast as possible. Also, please check out my profile! Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Sakura**

**Part Two**

Yaya glared down at Amu, her expression pained as tears rolled uncontrollably down her cheeks. Amu stared back up at her with a confused expression, her eyebrows knitted together. Ikuto continued to clench Amu tightly against his chest, as if she would slowly slip through his hands at any second. His face was hung, hair over his eyes. Kukai just stared up at Yaya, his eyes wide with shock.

"It's always about you Amu!" she screamed. "You don't have any problems. You have no idea what it is like to be ignored. You have thousands of lovers yet you toss them aside!" Yaya panted, wiping her eyes, trying to breath deeply but the tears fell faster. She feebly tried to wipe them aside like a small frightened child but it was useless. Kukai stood up and slowly moved towards her, trying to wipe her tears but she flinched away.

"L-Let go. You cling so tightly to Ikuto and Easter. You mess people around! Why? Why?!"

"Yaya, calm down," whispered Kukai, attempting to approach her again. She pushed him back.

"Stop it! What about me Kukai?! What about me?!"

"Yaya, we're still friends." Yaya paused for a moment, not drawing breath but simply still, as if frozen in time. Even the falling of Sakura petals seemed to stop. _Still friends; just friends_. The words echoed through Yaya's mind. It finally broke the last lock of strength that was wrapped so tightly around her heart.

"You're so stupid Kukai! I hate you! I hate you so much!" she sobbed, running into the distance. Kukai held out a hand but didn't bother running after her. She had already disappeared into the blanket of sakura.

"She looks like a fairy or something," said Kukai, smiling grimly. Amu began to cry. The sakura continued to fall faster as the wind picked up. Clouds gathered overhead.

0000

A long while after Yaya had danced into the distance, the rain began to finally hail down, as if the sky itself pitied the poor little fairy so much that it couldn't help but cry with her. Kukai, Amu and Ikuto all sat in the rain, still trying to come to grips with the events. Ikuto still held Amu; his already tear sodden t-shirt now being drenched with further rain. Amu sat in his lap, sniffling slightly. Tears still occasionally trickled down her face. Kukai sat in the shade of a tree, watching the grey sky.

"She looked like a fairy or something," repeated Kukai. Ikuto glared up at him with a look of pure disgust.

"This is your entire fault," he spat. Amu whimpered slightly, whispering,

"Ikuto…"

"Hush," he said, stroking her hair as she buried her face into his chest. The spark of envy glinted once again in Kukai's eyes, like a relit fire sparking to life. Ikuto smiled down at Amu momentarily, before returning to glare at Kukai.

"How is this my entire fault?" complained Kukai, shaking the water from his hair.

"If you had just sorted out that little Ace and opened your eyes, none of this would have happened. You upset my Amu. Stay away from her." Kukai spat on the floor.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're an idiot. The Ace loves you." Kukai stared at Ikuto in shock. This couldn't be true. The rain was not falling like this. Yaya was not running away. She didn't love him.

0000

Yaya peered at the doorway, staring at the rain hailing down on the garden dome. Spring break was over yet the sun refused to show its face from out the clouds. It stubbornly sat hidden, as she did, within the shrubbery and sweet smelling flowers of the garden. Not a word from Amu uttered between them. No sight of Kukai from anyone. Nadeshiko was long gone and Rima was a joke of a replacement. Nobody cared what Kairi did either. He was too busy on his phone or with his head in a book. It seemed like the guardian's had lost their hearts. Except Tadase who seemed to be growing awfully fast and looking cheery most of the time. Yaya assumed he was trying to spread his smile but so far he had been unsuccessful. Suddenly, a voice came form the entrance.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" It couldn't be him. Yaya held her breath, sprinting as fast as her legs would carry her as if all of Easter itself were chasing her.

**Author's Note:**** Hey there everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews. My fans mean so much to me and I never would have thought this would be so popular. Thank you for all the PMs, questions and reviews I've been receiving. They are always welcome. It's been a longer wait I think since my last chapter and I find myself doing most chapters in a evening flat through pure inspiration. A lot of ideas have come popping up, so I can see this series going on for a long while to come. Thank you again for reading and see you next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Author's Note Quick: ****Just to say, different paragraphs will now be shown through four zeroes to help separate text. In the past few chapters, it has sometimes been hard to decipher where the paragraphs break and I apologise. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Cranberry Cupcake**

Yaya panted as her feet beat against the concrete pavement, the rain hailing down and thunder crackling in the sky. Yaya moaned, desperately peering around for some means of shelter. The school grounds were empty at the end of another day, the soaking playground deserted and a chilling aura about the place. Yaya shivered and scoured the playground. She ducked under slides, scurried under swings and finally, she found a suitable place of shelter underneath a wooden gazebo. She sat on the floor, underneath the benches, closing her eyes tight. _Why did I have to run so fast from Kukai-kun? Why does my stomach knot every time I see him?_ Memories and thoughts flashed through Yaya's mind as fast as the droplets of water hailing down from the grey blanket of cloud shrouding the sky. She sat tightly curled in a ball, waiting for the rain to pass. Minutes passed like long hours and no light shone through the clouds. Yaya drifted into a slow and very damp sleep.

"Yaya-san?" a voice sounded through the hazy darkness. Yaya's eyes flew open, shocked to find Tadase squatting down in front of her, a concerned look knitted across his childish handsome features. Yaya blushed slightly, embarrassed at her squatting position as she smoothed out her skirt and scrambled up from the floor. Tadase held out a long hand, helping her up as the rain still continued to pour.

"Yaya-san, are you alright?" asked Tadase. Yaya nodded, forcing a smile.

"It's alright. I just felt like going home and sort of got lost! Silly me!" she said, bonking herself on the head. Tadase smiled weakly, but was not falling for the small charade she was holding.

"Yaya-san, is this about Kukai-san?" he asked quietly. Yaya stayed silent, staring at the floor. Tadase continued.

"It was hard on all of us when Kukai left. I looked up to him as my Senpai and it feels as if I need to lead the Guardians more than ever through these dark times." Yaya peered up at Tadase.

"He was my best friend," she whispered, simply.

"He was my friend too," agreed Tadase. "But things change, whether we can control it or not. Hinamori-san told me what happened." Yaya closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"I didn't mean to shout-"Yaya began, almost breaking into a fresh round of tears had Tadase not taken his face in her hands to peer at her.

"Yaya-san, listen to me. I understand how you feel about Kukai. After all, I feel it too. For Hinamori-san of course," he added quickly. "I know that she likes Ikuto Tsukiyomi very much. That doesn't mean I can't love her too." Yaya peered at Tadase with wide eyes, struck in awe by his words of wisdom. She waited patiently, trying not to add a melancholy outburst. "I know Ikuto Tsukiyomi. It seems like they love each other very much. I know for a fact though, that she loves me too. Just like Kukai-san loves you." Yaya blushed, but stayed silent. "Hinamori-san needs me and I'm so glad to know that. Even if I can't be with Hinamori-san right now, I'll keep trying to show her how I feel and I'll never give up. I'll be there for her every moment she needs me; no matter what she does to me. Even if she joins Easter!" Yaya stared at Tadase, smiling slightly. Suddenly a thought struck her and her smile faded like the light in the sky. For a moment, the sun's bright beams struck through the cloud like a sword through silk, but moments later, it was gone, lost in the grey.

"Kukai-kun doesn't need me," mumbled Yaya.

"Of course he does. If he didn't, he would never have been friends with you. He wouldn't have been so upset you weren't at the garden just now." Yaya stared at Tadase. Kukai missed her. He missed Yaya's giggle. He missed the fun times he had with her. He must have felt something when they touched, like herself. _Why should I be upset_, thought Yaya._ I should keep trying. Giving up is for the weak! I love Kukai-kun!_

"Alright! I'm not going to give up! I'll show Kukai-kun I can be happy for him, no matter what he does! Thank you Tadase!" She squeezed Tadase tight in a hug and sprinted into the distance. Tadase failed to mention Kukai was currently with a sobbing Amu, but it was not needed. He smiled happily and peered up at the clouds. They parted, and the sun shone through them, like darkness had finally been lifted. Tadase lay back on the bench, peering at the sky.

"What an inspiring speech," purred the cat boy from the trees. Tadase glared up at the branches.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

0000

Yaya stretched her arms wide, breathing in the fresh forest air, the crumbs of the cranberry cupcake she had eaten on the coach lingering on her lips. The summer school trip was about to begin, which meant four fabulous weeks in the sun with the elementary, middle and upper school divisions. Swimming in the lake, hiking and mountain climbing were but a few of the pleasures and delights that awaited the school break. The forest was even close to the sea, providing just about everything a summer holiday needed, in Yaya's opinion. She picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulders as many students trekked past in their cargo and forest gear, eager to find their dormitory. She peered at the notice board, eager to find her own name. As her eyes scanned across Kukai's name, a wish seemed to come true as someone through their arms around Yaya and held her tight. Yaya blushed bright red as Kukai said,

"It's going to be a brilliant summer, right Yaya-chan?"

**Author's Note: ****Greetings everyone! My apologies for the slightly late chapter. Thank you all so much for your patience, reviews, questions, PM's and devotion over all to this series. It means so much to me! As for the lateness, we have just received a puppy in my household and as you can imagine, it is a very time consuming little puppy. Since it is now holidays though, hopefully I will manage to bring out chapters weekly, as usual. Also, when Ikuto appears, this is referring to the scene in volume four where Ikuto talks with Tadase. I won't say anymore, but simply wish to tell you this part will not be continued. Thank you all so much for reading and I'll see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Plum Lollipop**

Yaya turned slowly to face Kukai, her cheeks red as the sky painted by the setting sun. Kukai smiled so pleasantly at her, with so much pleasure as he embraced her, Yaya's mind spun. He bent down to whisper in her ear,

"Meet me by the cove beach house at 8:00pm tonight. I have to talk to you." Before Yaya could even utter any reply or react to his words, he had spun around, released her and was running into the distance with his friends, laughing and joking. It was as if the encounter had never occurred. Yaya smiled brightly, still bright red. He hugged her. Kukai was friends with her again. He had actually touched her and smiled at her like he used to. Yaya's opinion of this summer holiday soared even higher as she whistled happily, skipping towards the wooden cabin dormitory. Indeed it was going to be a brilliant summer.

0000

As Yaya opened the oak wooden carved with leaves and other decorative floral themes of her dormitory, she was greeted by the strong smell of pine. She hauled her pink backpack onto the soft cream bed, peering around the room; a wooden drawer, cream walls and chocolate brown carpet and curtains, a pink haired individual and a mirror. _Wait,_ thought Yaya. _That's Amu. What do I do?_ She peered at Amu, as their eyes met. At once, they both spun away from each other and busied themselves with unpacking their clothes and essentials. Yaya pinched her cheeks together, pouting. _What do I do, what do I do?! _She flung her clothes out of her case, breathing deeply. Suddenly, she sprinted across the room and hovered behind Amu. She must have known Yaya was there for she began to unpack at a more rapid rate, as if the sooner the chore was done, the sooner she could fling herself out of the room and away from the cloud of unease hanging in the pine fresh air. Yaya hovered there for moments, her hands slowly trembling towards Amu's shoulders. Suddenly, she gripped the pink haired girl's arms, flinging her around to face her.

"I'm sorry Amu-chi!" Yaya practically screamed in her face. Amu stared at Yaya with frightened eyes, before flopping back onto her bed and peering at the floor. Yaya bit her lip, nervous and worried that she may have emphasised her point slightly too much. Yaya flopped down on the bed beside her, sending a black and white striped hood flying onto the floor.

"I'm sorry too Yaya-chan. I didn't know Kukai…I'm just," Amu struggled for words, not seeming to be able to form the right sentences.

"It doesn't matter Amu-chi! I know now that I can still like Kukai, even if he likes you. It still takes a long time to develop feelings for someone and someday I want to have what you have with Ikuto. We have to support each other in our love lives!" Amu blushed slightly but nodded.

"I'm glad we can be friends again," said Amu quietly. "It was lonely for me, what with Nadeshiko not being here and all." Yaya nodded.

"Well, we're friends now. Plus, she'll come back. I know she will. She'll be waiting for you." Amu smiled brightly, laughing slightly; warm smiles like the sun that broke through the trees in the forest outside the window at that moment. It seemed to affect everyone in the dormitory. Yaya smiled, also; freely.

0000

"And so children, it is up to you and you alone to head to your senior's for help. Only you can start the chain reaction that solves problems like bullying and friendship troubles." Yaya awoke with a start with the rest of the dreary circle of students as the rubbed their eyes, glad to see the lecture from the bird like teacher had finally finished. Some even stretched their arms, eyes still tired from their minute naps. Yaya quickly stretched and smiled at Amu, as the two practically sprinted out the door.

"I can't believe they make us sit through those inspirational speeches," moaned Yaya, stuffing a plum flavoured lollipop in her mouth. They waited as a group of high school students passed, giggling. Amu waved and tumbled into the crowd. Yaya laughed slightly as she sprinted through the students. They complained as the tiny ginger girl shoved them aside by the waist as she burst through the doors into the evening sun. Despite the luxurious corridors and rooms of the dormitory, with its crisp wood and wide spaces, it was nothing compared to the beautiful beach Yaya was now treading across as she had escaped the woods. She freed her feet of her pink flip-flops, digging her toes into the hot sand. She bounced across it, holding up her skirt slightly to avoid it being splashed or sprayed by stray water and sand. Once the bamboo beach house, set on a part of the middle school dormitory, Yaya sprinted faster, ripping the ribbons from her hair. Her ginger hair flowed in the sea wind, dancing around her shoulders. Finally, once she was stood at the door of the hut, she fluffed her hair, straightened out her vest top and twirled her skirt, making sure she looked acceptable. Then, she burst through the door of the spare function room, straight into someone's arms. They held her close, pushing her body against their own as the hands searched for her waist, hot lips against her mouth.

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone! I'll start by saying I'm extremely sorry for the late chapter. I've had so much on my hands lately. I'll try bringing you chapters as soon as I get time but I can't guarantee anything. Thank you so much to everyone who PM'ed, reviewed and asked questions. Anything you need to say or ask is always welcome and it means a lot to me. Anyway, thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**Custard Flavoured Ice Pop**

Yaya screamed. The person holding her pushed her aside, slamming her against the wall. She continued screaming whilst he spat in distaste. It took moments of Yaya running in frantic circles, high pitched squeals and shudders before she finally calmed down and peered at who had kissed her. Ikuto waited patiently for her to finish, shuddering repeatedly himself.

"Oh my gosh….Oh my gosh…" Yaya squealed.

"That was disgusting," growled Ikuto, shuddering violently and dusting off his clothes. "How could I even confuse the two of you?" Yaya was about to mention the fact Amu and herself were the same height but thought this would only anger the furious cat boy more. She finally quietened down, working up the nerve to actually ask the high school student what he was doing.

"Wasn't Amu supposed to meet me here?" said Ikuto, a blank expression on his face like some tired cat who had lost interest in his meal. Yaya pouted slightly.

"She was supposed to meet you in our room. She went scrambling through high school students trying to find you. Weren't you in the lecture, neko-neko-boy?" Ikuto stared at Yaya, his expression blank before raising a brow.

"What lecture?" he asked slowly, having no knowledge what so ever of the activities on the holiday. Yaya couldn't help but privately think Ikuto was distracted by thoughts of Amu. "I was sleeping on this roof, waiting for her. Oh well. See you later, Ace." Yaya pouted, running to the varnished bamboo door.

"Aren't you going to apologise?" she asked, pouting and slurping her lollipop angrily. Ikuto stared at her, then shrugged and pushed her aside. He opened the door and when Yaya peered outside to see where he was going, there was no trace; not even a footprint in the sand. Yaya spun around, peering into the empty function room. The plush leather chairs and beanbags were lined neatly around the door, with a flat screen television and DVD player in the centre. An arcade machine and game console were stuffed under the television unit, like everything else in the room, silent. Yaya shuddered slightly. _No one must be here since it's time for food_, thought Yaya, licking her lollipop as she spun around and sat on the bamboo hut's steps. As if in answer, Yaya' stomach grumbled, reminding herself that she too, was hungry and wishing for the camps famous "Five Flavour Pudding."

"I heard that," came a voice from behind her, followed by a joyful laughter.

"Kukai-kun!"

0000

Kukai burst into laughter, staring into the setting sun.

"So you went in and he kissed you?" he chuckled. Yaya pouted, ruffling Kukai's hair.

"It's not funny!" she cried. "He was all over me. And then he was all absent minded when I asked him to apologise." The two of them sat quietly, staring into the orange sky and listening to the waves as they sucked happily on their Custard ice pops.

"Thanks for the ice pops," said Yaya after a while, placing the bare stick on the wooden steps.

"It's me who should be thanking you, Yaya-chan," sighed Kukai, leaning his head in his hands and smiling happily. Yaya peered at him, puzzled.

"Why?" she asked.

"All this time, you've been there and I didn't even notice it." Yaya stared at Kukai. He stared back at her, smiling mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Yaya asked cautiously.

"I mean I know how you feel, silly," he replied, ruffling her hair. Yaya peered at Kukai. She didn't quite understand what was happening. Was Kukai saying he liked her back? Was he rejecting her? One thousand questions whizzed through Yaya's head at once. She blushed, peering at Kukai.

"But…Why…how…" she stuttered. Kukai just simply continued smiling at her. The two sat their together as the soft sea breeze blew across the beach. Yaya smiled slightly. Kukai smiled back at her. Suddenly, tears streamed down Yaya's face. Her body shook with sobs. She wiped her eyes feebly but Kukai continued smiling at her, a twinge of pain in his features.

"I'm sorry Yaya-chan," he whispered. "I really am sorry for everything I've done." This only made Yaya more upset, but even she herself could not comprehend the tears flowing down her cheeks so freely. Whether they were sobs of happiness or cries of pain were anyone's guess. _It's over. It's finally over._

"Kukai…I lo-"

**Author's Note IMPORTANT: ****Hey everyone! Another cliff-hanger as usual. This will be the last chapter for now, but next weekend on the 10****th**** I will provide a new chapter. I'm very busy next week, so I won't be able to write at all. Thank you so much to everyone who has supported me through PM's, reviews and questions. A huge thank you to everyone who put me on alerts and favourites. It means so much to me. I hope that you can all be patient and wait for the next chapter but before I go I just have one thing to say.**

**This fan fiction will finish at Chapter 12, ending this series and then I take a break. But, sometime soon, I will be doing a fan fiction of Amuto, called " The Lunatic Cycle". It's all planned out, so it won't take long and with my previous fan fictions, I have sent messages to my past fans and such. I will NOT be doing this again as most of the message I sent were unanswered and next to no one knew about the fan fiction. So PLEASE, if you would like to receive an email (if you don't have me favourited) when the next story comes out, send me a PM and I will record your name. Thank you very much!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**The Sweet Honey Ending**

"I love you more!" interrupted Kukai as he pushed himself forward. Suddenly, his lips were on Yaya's and the world seemed to melt around her. There were only Kukai and her, surrounded by a world of stars. Silence spanned out as the perfect moment continued, their lips intertwined. Kukai placed one hand into Yaya's hair as it danced limply around her shoulders in the sea breeze. The strong smell of salt would have woken Yaya up if it were not for the fact Kukai pushed further on her face, threading another hand in her hair. Yaya felt so light headed, like all the thoughts from her head had been sucked away and left with blank, heavenly space. She didn't know what to do. Should she tilt her head? Place her hands around his neck? Or maybe she should lean forwards and take the lead? Just as Yaya became more confused, Kukai finally broke off himself.

"I wish there were a sport for that…" mumbled Kukai under his breath, a heavenly smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. Yaya's face went bright red as she flipped backwards, staring at the crimson sky. Kukai peered over her face.

"So…how was that for a first kiss?" he asked confidently.

"Th-tha….It wa….waaaah!" Yaya burst into fits of giggles. Kukai joined in the laughter a sound for the first time in Yaya's life that actually sounded harmonious; like it was meant to be together. Suddenly, Kukai kicked sand in her face. Yaya had been laughing so hard at the time she swallowed a large lump of sand and burst into fits of hacking coughs. Kukai rushed to her side, scanning her with worried eyes, until he sprayed it out in his face and suddenly, they were dashing down the beach. Warm sun dripped down form the sky like a blessing. Hot sand pressed against their feet, as if it wanted to burst from the ground and congratulate them. Sea lapped at their heels, as if it wanted to break its confinements and lock them together in an unbreakable bind. Yaya was happy. Her chest swelled with warmth. The smile upon her face was as bright as the sun.

Yaya and Kukai sat under the sky until it faded into a blanket of stars. They sat there, bathed in the moons glow, hand in hand.

"I don't understand it," Yaya mumbled.

"What's wrong?" asked Kukai, rolling onto his side.

"How did you find out I have a crush on you?"

"Tsukiyomi-san told me."

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

"Yup."

"How would he know?"

"He said it was as clear as day."

"Then why didn't you realise?"

"Because I was too busy."

"With what?"

"Moving school."

"That's it?"

"And worrying about you."

"Oh Kukai…"

**A few years later…**

Yaya slid into her middle school blazer, tying her hair up in pigtails as usual. She dusted off her skirt, pulled up her knee high socks and breathed out deeply. Last day of middle school. She could finally start her spring with Kukai again. She raced down the stairs off her house, charging out of the front door. She bounced with each step, as if in a skipping dance of joy. It was the end of middle school. The end of being a child.

The end of the day came as certain as the end of year speech was long at the end of each year. Yaya raced out of the hall, pushing and shoving people out of the way. Students complained, unexcited about the prospect of a spring of freedom, finding themselves having too much time to sit around. Yaya stuck her tongue out at them as she passed finally racing tot eh gate. As she thought, two strong slim arms were stretched out, waiting to catch her into a giant hug.

"Kukai!" Yaya screamed, pouncing on him and nuzzling her head into his chest. Kukai wrapped a slim arm around her, embracing her.

"Hey there Yaya. Want to get going?"

"But of course! Our brilliant spring is about to begin!" Kukai held out his hand. Yaya took it and held it tightly. They were connected. They were together. Love triumphed. Optimistic thoughts and a "never-give-up" attitude had triumphed. Yaya smiled. Cherry blossoms rained down.

**Author's Note: ****Hey there everyone! Thank you so much for reading. I have a lot of important notes here, so PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**Firstly, I am sorry for not bringing twelve chapters as promised. I just didn't see the point in dragging it out anymore for an even number. I'm sorry to let you all down.**

**Secondly, thank you so much to all my readers, reviewers, favourites, story alerts, Pm's and questions. Every single one of you means so much to me. Thank you all for reading the series.**

**Thirdly, this story is dedicated to all my family. For their kind words support and putting up with a rebel like me. I love you all so much.**

**Lastly, as I've said before, this is where I stop for a while. I'm going to pursue other things and will not be writing fan fiction for a while. But, when I do come back, I will be doing an Amuto fan fiction called "The Lunatic Cycle" so please, look out for that. If you would like an alert when that comes out, please let me know. Thank you all again and happy reading!**


End file.
